Bonne Action
by Lili76
Summary: En voulant faire une bonne action, Fred et George Weasley bousculent les règles du monde magique. Ce n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde.. notamment Severus Rogue, qui est furieux de leur initiative. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si : Et si une moldue arrivait à Poudlard ?**

**\- Pick a card : Six of Diamonds - Écrire sur des jumeaux**

**\- prompt of the day : chanson**

**\- challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : heureux**

**\- défi fou : mot - panacée**

**\- Collectionnez les POP : Jack Skellington - corps squelettique : écrire sur un personnage anorexique ou dont l'état se dégrade**

* * *

\- Cette fois-ci, je dois avouer que vous vous êtes surpassés, Messieurs.

Minerva regardait les jumeaux Weasley d'un air sévère, alors que ces derniers baissaient la tête d'un air coupable comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

La nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard avait souvent vu cet air sur leurs visages après qu'ils aient testé une de leurs inventions.

L'Écossaise fit quelques allers et retours nerveusement avant de soupirer et de se planter devant les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus élèves ici, que je ne peux pas vous faire regretter vos idioties, Messieurs.

George déglutit avant de jeter un bref regard à son jumeau. Fred grimaça.

\- C'est juste que…

Minerva l'interrompit.

\- Je suppose que vous avez une excellente raison ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble.

Un toussotement discret les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers l'homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et les interrogea d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Peut-être pourriez vous nous éclairer sur ce qui vous a motivé à commettre une telle… folie ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard nerveux avant d'afficher un sourire forcé à l'intention de leur ancien professeur de potion. Il semblait encore plus sombre et plus incisif depuis que la guerre était terminée et qu'il avait survécu miraculeusement à la morsure de Nagini.

\- Nous n'avions pas pensé que la chouette qui livrait nos commandes puisse…

\- … perdre le colis.

Minerva secoua la tête, tandis que Severus grognait en secouant la tête.

\- Vous avez amené une moldue à Poudlard.

La grimace du maître des potions était parfaitement claire quand à ce qu'il en pensait.

George eut un large sourire tandis que Fred haussait les épaules.

\- Et bien…

\- On ne savait pas vraiment…

\- Quoi en faire !

Minerva poussa un cri indigné.

\- Comment ça, "Quoi" ? Mais vous êtes en train de parler d'une enfant quand même !

Les jumeaux ne semblèrent pas avoir honte et attendirent juste en silence que la Directrice ne se calme. Severus soupira.

\- Donc. Votre chouette a perdu un colis. Comment en êtes vous arrivé à conduire une moldue en plein cœur du monde magique, au sein même de Poudlard ? Depuis les fondateurs c'est la première fois qu'un telle chose se produise !

Fred se passa la main dans les cheveux et commença à expliquer.

\- Nous avons mis un sortilège de traçage sur nos colis pour pouvoir vérifier qu'ils soient correctement délivrés. Nous avions eu quelques plaisantins qui affirmaient n'avoir jamais reçu leur commande…

George eut un large sourire.

\- C'est particulièrement pratique d'ailleurs, nous pouvons savoir à quel instant le colis est remis à son destinataire

Au grognement de Severus et de Minerva, Fred reprit son récit.

\- Donc. Nous avons su qu'il y avait eu un souci, puisque nous avons localisé notre colis en plein cœur de Londres. Du côté moldu…

\- Bien entendu nous sommes allé voir.

Severus soupira, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience que les frères Weasley n'avaient pas vraiment changé au fil des années, et que les explications seraient interminables et émaillées de réflexions de plus ou moins bon goût.

\- C'est là que nous avons découvert que notre colis était tombé aux mains d'une jeune moldue.

\- La moldue que vous avez amené ici, je suppose.

\- Parfaitement, Professeur Rogue.

Minerva soupira.

\- Messieurs. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au Ministère d'envoyer quelqu'un pour gérer le problème ?

\- C'était prévu, Madame. Mais… nous avons remarqué que la jeune fille en question semblait malade.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Et ses parents ? Ils ne seront pas forcément _heureux_ de constater que leur enfant a disparu.

\- Elle est orpheline d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit.

Il y eut un silence, suffisamment lourd pour que les jumeaux ne soient mal à l'aise et ne reprennent leurs explications.

\- Nous avons vérifié bien entendu. Et elle dort dans un coin de King's Cross. Compte tenu de son état de santé nous ne pouvions pas la laisser livrée à elle-même.

Minerva sembla se détendre légèrement, comme si elle était moins en colère après les deux rouquins. Pour autant, Severus commença à aller et venir, faisant voler les pans de sa cape autour de lui.

\- Et la laisser dans un hôpital moldu ? Vous ne pensez pas que ça aurait été plus sage ?

\- Severus… Peut-être que…

\- Non Minerva. Ces deux idiots ont amené une moldue. Une moldue malade d'après ce qu'ils disent. Ils sont totalement irresponsables.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On connaît la _chanson_ hein. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à dire que nous sommes irresponsables. Mais cette gamine a déjà été à l'hôpital moldu sans que personne ne puisse la soigner. Poudlard n'est peut être pas la _panacée_, mais Madame Pomfresh est plus que compétente. Surtout avec les enfants.

\- Peut-être que Sainte Mangouste aurait…

\- Madame. Sainte-Mangouste aurait appelé le Ministère à la minute où ils auraient compris qu'elle était moldue.

Severus quitta le bureau de la Directrice à grands pas en marmonnant quelques mots, et tous purent entendre distinctement le mot "infirmerie".

\- Allons voir cette jeune fille. Il serait dommage que Severus ne l'effraie plus qu'elle ne doit déjà l'être.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle soit facilement… impressionnable.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Minerva fut frappée par la maigreur de la jeune fille qui était assise sur un lit. Elle balançait ses jambes et observait le professeur de potion d'un air curieux. Comme les jumeaux l'avaient dit, elle ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnée par l'homme austère qui se dressait devant elle.

Elle était pâle et semblait s'affaiblir à vue d'œil. Elle semblait avoir environ douze ans, bien qu'elle aurait pu être plus âgée et être exceptionnellement petite pour son âge.

Elle était vêtue de vêtements sales et déchirés, et elle avait l'air terriblement triste comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

A l'instant où Minerva fut entrée, Poppy Pomfresh fondit sur elle, parlant à toute vitesse.

\- D'où vient cette enfant ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi mal en point de toute ma carrière et pourtant j'en ai vu passer des enfants ! Même le jeune Potter qui était régulièrement dénutri n'a jamais été maigre à ce point !

Minerva grimaça, et Severus, ayant entendu la conversation, intervint d'un ton froid.

\- C'est une moldue.

\- Evidemment ! Vous me prenez pour une débutante, Severus ? Moldue ou non, cette jeune fille est en triste état et a besoin de soins. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de vos talents pour une potion ou deux afin de nous la remplumer un peu.

Fred et George échangèrent un discret sourire soulagé, satisfaits de voir que la gamine qu'ils avaient trouvé serait prise en charge et correctement soignée. ils avaient su qu'ils pourraient compter sur l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Severus protesta même si son ton était bien moins tranchant. Ça semblait plus être une façon de ne pas perdre la face plutôt qu'une véritable objection, surtout qu'il regardait la demoiselle avec curiosité.

\- Une moldue à Poudlard ! C'est insensé !

Minerva soupira.

\- Argus travaille à Poudlard. Il est cracmol je vous rappelle et a donc autant de magie que cette jeune demoiselle.

Poppy força la jeune fille à s'allonger. Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement ? Mis à part qu'elle ne s'est visiblement pas alimentée correctement depuis très longtemps ?

L'infirmière claqua sa langue, agacée, avant de répondre.

\- Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. Son état de santé se dégrade à vue d'œil. Elle est maigre comme un clou, elle a certainement de nombreuses carences. Elle a de la fièvre, et à priori une grosse infection. C'est comme si son corps était épuisé et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre ce qui ne va pas.

Severus sortit de l'infirmerie à grands pas pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec plusieurs fioles de potion dans les mains. Il se pencha sur la fillette et lui tendit une des potions.

\- Buvez ça.

Elle observa l'homme en silence, puis elle prit doucement la fiole contenant un liquide rouge et l'avala sans un mot, docilement.

Poppy fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Severus s'expliqua.

\- Cette gosse risque d'être un moment à l'infirmerie, Poppy. J'espère que ça vous ne dérange pas d'avoir une pensionnaire de longue durée. Je lui ai donné de quoi soigner l'infection, je pense que c'est ce qui épuise son organisme. Traitez chaque symptôme les uns après les autres et elle devrait aller mieux.

Minerva masqua un petit sourire en voyant son collègue s'inquiéter pour l'enfant étrange que les jumeaux avaient amené à Poudlard. Cette gamine semblait être finalement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. En plus d'être la première moldue à pénétrer Poudlard depuis sa fondation, elle était également la première enfant à atteindre le cœur glacé du sévère Maître des potions.

La Directrice de Poudlard était certaine que Severus passerait régulièrement l'infirmerie pour vérifier comment leur nouvelle petite protégée se portait, et pour vérifier si elle allait mieux.

Profitant que tout le monde était focalisé sur la petite moldue malade, Fred et George s'éclipsèrent, en se promettant de demander régulièrement des nouvelles. Mais ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer une occasion de s'en tirer sans dommages !


End file.
